justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Mama
|artist = ft. , & |year = 2014 |nogm = 3 |dg = / / (Classic) / / (Geisha Version) |mode = Trio (Classic) Trio (Geisha Version) |alt = Version |mc = (Classic on JDU 2017) (Geisha Version on JDU 2017) |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) March 9th, 2017 (JDU) Geisha Version April 6th, 2017 (JDU) May 18th, 2017 (NOW) |pc = / / to / /Emperor / / (Geisha Version) |gc = / / to / / / / (Geisha Version) |lc = (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysUZLqPE2yc (Geisha Version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqboSidEsxA (Community Remix) |perf= Classic Jerky Jessy (P1/P3) Audrey Hurtis (P2) Geisha Shirley Henault (P1) Grace Bolebe (P2) Laure Dary (P3) |choreo = Céline Rotsen |nowc = HeyMama HeyMamaALT (Geisha version) HeyMamaCMU (Community Remix) HeyMamaSHI (Showtime) |pictos= 111 (Classic) 98 (Geisha Version) |audio = }} "Hey Mama" by ft. , & is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P2' P2 'looks like a female military commander. She has an army cap which covers her red hair, a pair of black round-framed sunglasses, and is wearing a grey army uniform with a black skirt. She is also wearing a pair of navy blue boots. 'P1/P3 P1 '''and '''P3 are male soldiers with soldier hats covering their neatly combed hair. They are in a black jacket which covers an orange top. On top of that, they are also wearing a pair of long black jeans as well as a pair of black shoes each. They blend in with the rest of the troops. After the second chorus, the dancers can be seen going through multiple stages of color inversions. Heymama_coach_1_big.png|P1 Heymama_coach_2_big.png|P2 Heymama_coach_1_big.png|P3 ''Geisha'' Version All three alternate dancers are women dressed as geishas. They all have black hair tied up and wear kimonos and black slippers with socks. P1’s kimono is orange, P2’s kimono is light pink, and P3’s kimono is blue. Each dancer holds two paper fans which are of the same colors as their kimonos. Heymamaalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Heymamaalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Heymamaalt coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic The routine takes place in a military aircraft dispatching platform. There is an Air Force standing behind the lead and backup dancers - all the troops have the same appearance as the backup dancers. The dance platform is seen ascending through levels of troop sections before reaching the top. Then, the dispatching platform can be seen opening, revealing a bright sky and even more troops on land dancing along. The platform lights up to the rhythm of the song. ''Geisha'' Version The background first consists of beige oriental screen panels. At each chorus, the background switches to a snowy nighttime landscape. At the third verse, the screen panels are pink and spotlights rapidly flash at them. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Salute. HM GM P.png|All Gold Moves Heymama_allgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game ''Geisha'' Version There are 3''' Gold Moves''' in the Geisha Version routine: Gold Move 1: 'Open your arms and grab the air toward your left. '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a big circle with both arms and lower your body. '''Gold Move 3: '''All: get your right hand back; P1 face right, P2 face forward and P3 face left. HM1.png|Gold Move 1 HeyM2.png|Gold Move 2 HM3.png|Gold Move 3 GeishaGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game GeishaGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game GeishaGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Hey Mama is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Cake ''Geisha'' Version *Rocket Community Remix Hey Mama has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *Diabolickooke (Netherlands) *AmanditaMM (Brazil) *Susie Slaytanic (USA) *morales360bkn (Chile) *Victor6z12 (Italy) *ZillyZucchini (USA) *mzsx536 (USA) *MrManu96 (Italy) *chtumix89 (Italy) *MattGamer2004 (Canada) *kurashiki01 (Russia) *Joseiiin97 (Italy) *CarlosShadow7 (Portugal) *jmichew (Malaysia) *dimitrol707 (Russia) *kittykuma (USA) *SabrinaRocket (Germany) *dim0n19 (Russia) *Paulo Barizon (Brazil) *YeoJulietaMin (Italy) *feardog11 (USA) *nijishoujo (USA) *twanboy_13 (Russia) *Mereth86 (Spain) *DnDarkPK (Brazil) Trivia * This is the second song by David Guetta in the main series, following She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). It is followed by Titanium. ** However, this is Guetta's third song in the whole series, after Nothing Really Matters, which appeared on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. * This is the sixth song by Nicki Minaj in the series following Super Bass, Beauty And A Beat, Starships, Pound The Alarm and Bang Bang. It is followed by ''Side to Side''.'' * This is the first song by Bebe Rexha in the series, following [[The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)]].'' * In the E3 demo, the part of the song that is a sample of "''Rosie" by Alan Lomax has been covered in order to avoid copyright issues. The people who sang the covered part are unknown. It is not covered in the full version of the game. ** This made Hey Mama the second track to be partially covered, with the rest of the song left in its original state, following Good Feeling. ** The covered version is used in the trailer for the upcoming Tina Fey & Amy Poehler comedy Sisters. * This song holds the record for most separate artists credited for their contribution, with four, while the previous record was three artists with Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Problem, Bailando, and Bang Bang. * Despite the song being a trio, P1 and P3 (as well as the unplayable back-up dancers) are performed by the same dancer as seen in the Just Dance 2016 Behind-The-Scenes footage. This is a similar case with other trios such as Dark Horse, DADDY, Kung Fu Pop, Bang Bang Bang'' (in which the backup dancers are portrayed by the same person), ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''and ''Bad Romance ''(where the backup dancers look similar, but aren't the same dancer). * "Freak", "nana"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du22VcyYqk8&feature=youtu.be&t=1m09s, "d**k", "n*****s" and "f**king" are censored. Even though "freak" is censored in this song, "freak" is not censored in ''Mr. Saxobeat and other songs. ** However, "d**k" were already censored in the music video version. ** "Nana" was not censored in early E3 gameplays.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGM4RAVnL7s&feature=youtu.be&t=1m09s The sound effect used at the end of the song replaces the word. Also, when "f**king" is censored, the "man" from "I'll be your man" can be faintly heard, and when "freak" is censored, "mama" can be heard. * is the second musician of Albanian descent to appear in the series, after 's appearance in Black Widow. * P1 and P3's caps are recycled from Mahna Mahna. * When the line "Beating my drum like dum-di-di-day," the word "my" shows up as "the" in the lyrics.http://genius.com/4970133https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SofuHMUwmnM&feature=youtu.be&t=0m46s The word "plus" in the line "plus I keep the ... (nana) real sweet for your eating" appears as "yes." ** This could have been intentional. * If you explore the Just Dance Now files, you can notice that P3's icon from the menu selection is less centered than P1's. * In the Just Dance Now menu, Hey Mama and Born This Way were erroneously placed before Bad Romance. ** This was later fixed. * Geisha are traditional Japanese female entertainers who act as hostesses and whose skills include performing various arts such as classical music, dance, games and conversation, mainly to entertain male customers. ** That's why it's called Geisha Version. * In the song's Community Remix, player names and country flags are shown.http://prntscr.com/aoegyr This feature was included in all Just Dance 2015 Community Remixes and in Uptown Funk's Community Remix, but it was removed when ''All About That Bass Community Remix was released. **Also, ZillyZucchini is the only participant to be chosen twice for this Community Remix. * The Community Remix is affected by a glitch that makes the coaches freeze for the rest of the song. While this happens, the pictograms and the lyrics keep working but they're heavily slowed down, as well as the song.https://youtu.be/Ax-2jC96e-Q?list=WL&t=204 *On Just Dance Unlimited, the player can only play as P2 on the song's Community Remix. This is, however, not the case on Just Dance Now, as the player can play as P1 and P3 on that game. *The song was played during the play-off of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *The Community Remix reappears in Just Dance 2017. This would also make it the last community remix available in the Wii Version. **However, it was removed in the final version. Gallery HeyMamaSqu.png|''Hey Mama'' heymamacmu.jpg|''Hey Mama'' (Community Remix) HeyMamaALT.png|''Hey Mama'' (Geisha Version) Heymamast.jpg|''Hey Mama'' (Showtime) HM Menu.gif|''Hey Mama'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Geisha Menu.gif|Geisha version on the Just Dance 2016 menu Heymama cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' album coach Heymamaalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Geisha Version's album coach Heymama cover@2x.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Now cover Heymamaalt cover@2x.jpg|Geisha Version's Just Dance Now cover JD2017 2017-03-09 12-35-29-750.jpg|''Hey Mama'' on the menu (2017) Heymamaalt menu.png|Geisha Version on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) JD2017 2017-03-09 12-40-05-720.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Unlimited loading screen Heymamaalt load.png|Geisha Version's Just Dance Unlimited loading screen Heymamaalt coachmenu.png|Geisha Version's coach selection screen 276.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar Golden_Hey Mama.png|Classic (P2)'s golden avatar Diamond_Hey Mama.png|Classic (P2)'s diamond avatar 493.png|Community Remix's avatar 200493.png|Community Remix's golden avatar 300493.png|Community Remix's diamond avatar Hey Mama Geisha P2 Avatar.png|P2's avatar (Geisha Version) 200287.png|Geisha Version's golden avatar 300287.png|Geisha Version's diamond avatar Imagemama.jpg|Teaser JD2016_PREVIEW_HEY_MAMA_208082.gif 18656334280_0b39468a48_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18844039495_1609773d6d_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18846741221_7ac3263643_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18846742431_557994a3e6_c.jpg|Gameplay 4 Hey Mama Lead Dancer.png|Lead dancer P1p3dancer.png|Backup dancer HeyMamaWhatTheyNeeded.png|What they inspired on HeyMama2.png|Rehearsals HeyMama3.png|Concept art, behind the scenes and the final HeyMama4.png|First ideas for the map Gddgd.png|Behind the scenes of the male dancer uyjjuy.png|Behind the scenes of the female dancer rghytyh.png|The dancers rehearsing out of their costumes qweq.png|Comparison between the real dancer and in game Hey_Mama_the_army.png|The army Pictos-spriteheymama.png|Pictograms (Classic) heymamaalt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Geisha Version) 6DaysToGo.jpeg|The dancers in the "6 More Days" photo HeyMama.png|Background Google+_Banner04.png cm_mediaUrl_1454947351 (1).gif|Proof of Community Remix CR_HEY_MAMA_238038.jpg|Community Remix Header descarga (4).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) descarga (5).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos David_Guetta_-_Hey_Mama_(Official_Video)_ft_Nicki_Minaj,_Bebe_Rexha_%26_Afrojack Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama (Alternate) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama (Community Remix) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama (Showtime) Just Dance Now - Hey Mama 5* Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - Hey Mama - Superstar PC Gameplay Hey Mama - David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj - Alternate Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:Hey Mama it:Hey Mama pl:Hey Mama Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by David Guetta Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Clean versions Category:Songs by Bebe Rexha